New school, new beginnings
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: With best friend Carly now home-schooled, Sam Puckett is kicked out of the school they both once went to and has to join a new school; Ridgeway High. It is there that she meets new people some including Gibby, Wendy and a certain brown eyed and haired boy named Freddie Benson which marks the start of a brand new adventure for us all. Rated T as i've never understood these 'ratings'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I feel as if it's safe to say that I am back to posting my iCarly fanfiction stories. I haven't posted in AGES and I've honestly missed it very much. The first few chapters of this story have just been sat in my fanfiction folder on my laptop for months while I wondered whether to post them or not. But I figured that there wasn't much point to me writing them if they just sat in a folder forever. If you've read any of my other stories this story is different. I really do hope you enjoy it. Thank you. **

**New school, new beginnings.**

**Chapter one: iFirst Day**

"I still can't believe the school kicked you out!" sixteen year old Carly Shay said down the phone still shocked to her best friend Sam Puckett.

"Oh I can, ever since you left to be home-schooled; they've been waiting on any chance they had to kick me out" Sam replied. "Everyone always goes easier on me when you're around Carls" she expressed.

"Sam just promise me that you will try your best not to get kicked out of this school" Carly pleaded with a small sigh as she felt sorry for her friend.

"I'm checking the place out before I promise a thing" Sam told her.

"Sam I mean it!" Carly insisted. "These last few years of school are really important, you can't afford to get kicked out of another school" she told Sam firmly in her worried Carly tone.

"Fine I'll try not to get kicked out" Sam mumbled whilst rolling her eyes. "Now I've got to go I'm arriving at Galini's pie shop" she added.

"Pie for breakfast, huh? Just don't be late for school Sam; you need to make a good first impression" Carly replied.

"Yes mother" Sam joked before hanging up her phone.

Sam sighed as she continued to stroll down the sidewalk, Carly had only started home-schooling two months ago and Sam had already been kicked out of school, about to start another. Sam had always hated school in the first place and Carly was what had kept her under control for all these years. School just wasn't the same without her best friend there to keep her out of trouble. She couldn't believe it when Carly first broke the news to her that she was going to be home-schooled. See, Carly had started missing a lot of school to go and visit her Dad whenever she could and seems he's based in the US at the moment other than Europe she had been visiting him a lot lately. That was when Spencer decided that it was best to pull Carly out of school because that would be the only way for her to keep up to date with all her school work. It was weird for even Carly to see Spencer make such a grown up decision for once, maybe he was finally growing up but probably not. Sam then took herself out of her own thoughts as she opened the door to Galini's pie shop hoping that pie would take her mind off of things, they did have the best coconut cream pie in town after all…

As Sam stepped into the pie shop she noticed that it was surprisingly quite empty. There was just a middle aged woman sat drinking coffee and a brown haired boy wearing a black and yellow stripy jumper at the counter being served. Gosh, Sam hated stripes.

"I'll have a slice of coconut cream pie" Sam ordered to the woman at the counter next to the boy who was still giving his order.

"Excuse me" a woman said moments later grabbing Sam's and this mysterious boy's attention. "You've both ordered coconut cream pie and there's only one slice left" she told them.

"Well I want it!" Sam demanded.

"No I want it!" the boy argued as he turned to look at Sam. Wow, he had nice eyes she thought.

"There will be more ready in an hour" the woman told them.

"How about I flip you for it?" the boy asked.

"Heads" Sam called as a coin was chucked into the air and landed down onto the counter. She then smiled and picked up her pie once noticing that the coin had indeed landed on heads.

"What's your name anyway?" the boy asked as Sam began to walk out of the pie shop.

"That's for me to know" she called back.

"And hopefully for me to find out" he mumbled quietly with a slight smirk on his face as he got the feeling that he would see her again one day.

With a stomach filled of pie and a delicious taste of creamy coconut left in her mouth Sam had made it to her new school, Ridgeway High. The place didn't look to bad if she was perfectly honest as she made her way to the principal's office but she knew that school would never be the same again without Carly around. As Sam continued to walk down the corridor she noticed a few people staring, they must have realised she was new causing her to instantly make a note to herself that if their still staring next week then she can indeed whip out the butter sock.

"Hello, I'm Sam Puckett" she introduced herself as she knocked on the principal's office door.

"Hello, please do come in. I'm your new principal, principal Franklin" he greeted as the school bell suddenly rang rather loud throughout the school. "Ahh the bell for first lesson" he said aloud. "Well here's your schedule, I have a fellow student Gibby here to escort you to your class and I hope you find Ridgeway very welcoming" Principal Franklin told her.

Was that it? There was no lecture about her behaviour and what is expected of her as a student of this school. Sam was oddly surprised. With a principal like this then maybe she could settle in nicely or just get away with all the pranks she loves to pull so much. As Sam turned around she came face to face with a shirtless boy…this school was strange.

"Hi, I'm Gibby, here to take you to class" he greeted.

"Why are you shirtless?" Sam blurted out.

"I'm Gibby, that's what all Gibby's do" he replied as if he had answered that question many of times. "Now come on, you've got English with Miss Briggs, she's harsh and hates it when people are late" Gibby told her as the two began to walk back down the corridor.

A few minutes later, which felt like a life time to Sam, she and Gibby had arrived outside Miss Briggs classroom. Even though Sam had to now go inside and learn she was grateful in a way to get away from Gibby as all he did was talk about his love and crazy obsession for liquid soap.

"Gibby! What do you want?" Miss Briggs questioned in a harsh tone once he had knocked on the classroom door.

"I've brought you your new student, Samantha Puckett" Gibby replied in a sudden whoosh of panic which caused Sam to scowl at him for calling her Samantha.

"Ahh yes I was told to expect you, you will sit next to Mr. Benson." she replied. "Benson raise your hand now" she demanded as she continued to teach her lesson.

It was then out of the corner of Sam's eyes she spotted a familiar boy with brown hair and that stripy jumper raise his hand with that specific smirk from earlier on his face. Great Sam thought, it was that boy from Galini's pie shop. The boy with such nice eyes but yet he wears stripes.

"So your names Samantha then" he greeted her quietly.

"Sam actually" she corrected him.

"Or the pie stealer" he smirked.

"Hey! I won that pie fare and square" Sam argued slightly. "What's your first name anyway?" she suddenly found herself asking.

"That's for me to know" he joked.

"Dude seriously" she warned with a glare.

"My names Freddie, Freddie Benson" he smiled.

As Sam and Freddie continued to bicker there was soon only five minutes left of the lesson. Through the past hour Sam had nicknamed Freddie 'nub' and had told him a numerous amount of times that in that jumper he looks like a bumble bee. Suddenly though Miss Briggs walked over to the pair of and interrupted them from whatever it was that they were up to.

"Benson and Puckett I need a word with you" she told them both. "Sam seems you've missed out on a lot of work I'm assigning Freddie to be your tutor" she explained.

"Oh great" Sam grumbled.

"That's the spirit, it seems like you two have been getting along great" Miss Briggs replied making it obvious that she didn't sense Sam's use of sarcasm. "Freddie you know what we've covered, make sure you teach it to her before the end of term or else detention for you" she demanded before walking off.

As soon as Miss Briggs walked off the bell marking the end of first period but the start of the second went off and Sam looked down at her schedule to see that she had math. She hated math.

"Well bye nub" Sam said to Freddie as she left the classroom before he had the chance to reply and Freddie didn't even acknowledge his friends calling him as he then to left the classroom so quickly to find out if Sam was in his next class.

**A/N: Review if you want the next chapter please, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: iMove to Bushwell.**

It was the end of Sam's first official day at Ridgeway High and it was safe to say that she was glad the day was over. Yes she didn't have too much of a problem with going back there tomorrow but for now she needed to get away from a certain Freddie Benson who had been following her around for most of the day claiming it was because she had ended up in most of his classes. Sam found him ridiculously annoying but yet there was something about his company that she enjoyed but just couldn't quite put her finger on it. That just made him even more annoying. As she made her way home from school, home meaning Bushwell Plaza to see Carly, she remained trapped up in her thoughts as she chewed on her lower lip thinking deeply. She had many things bolting around in her mind, one being a rant about her new school that she would soon express to Carly and another being how annoyed she was that she now had to walk home from school all the time seems Carly no longer goes to school meaning no lifts home from Spencer. As Sam entered the lobby of Bushwell she ignored the yelling of Lewbert as she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and took the elevator straight to Carly's apartment, refusing to take the stairwell as she had just walked so far.

As Sam stepped into Carly's apartment she headed straight towards the fridge as she so desperately needed ham or fried chicken or ribs or perhaps all of the above. Her nose curled slightly as she noticed the Shay's only had diet peppy cola; she hated diet so root beer would have to do.

"Hey kiddo" Spencer greeted her from the living room.

"Oh hi" Sam replied as she looked up from the fridge for a moment, she never even noticed him there busy working on a sculpture when she came in.

"Carly will be down in a minute she's just finishing off her History assignment" Spencer explained. "And I'm now off out to get some gold glitter" he added.

"Just bring me back a bucket of fried chicken!" Sam told him making Spencer spring a smile as he left the apartment.

Left to her own thoughts and devouring the Shay's entire pack of ham whilst waiting for Carly to come down stairs Sam began to hear various different banging sounds and two people arguing with each other out in the hall. She wondered who it was and why they were thinking that it was okay to give her a headache. After taking one last sip of her root beer Sam began walking over to the front door to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

"Hey Sam" Carly called excitedly as she ran down the stairs, stopping Sam from opening up the front door.

"Who's outside yelling?" Sam immediately asked.

"Oh it's probably the new people who are moving in across the hall" Carly answered. "I haven't met them yet. Spencer says it's a lady and her son who's our age. He's met the lady and apparently she's insane" she explained.

"Oh great because all we need is some crazy person moving in!" Sam replied.

"You know what Spencer's like, he's probably over exaggerating" Carly hoped. "Anyway how was school?" she asked eagerly.

"Stupid" Sam grunted as she began to rant before Carly could say anything else. "This stupid shirtless kid had to take me to my first class and all he goes on about is liquid soap. I got sat next to Freddie Benson in English who's a nub and dresses like a bumble bee and the teacher made him my tutor, then the exact same thing happened in Math and Physics! Then I had gym, where I got away from Freddie but this Wendy chick warned me that he's very popular and every girl in school has a crush on him so I may want to be careful. Then it was lunch and the cafeteria didn't serve tater-tots and then I had gym again!" Sam stressed whilst taking a deep breath once she had finished talking.

"Maybe he has a crush on you" Carly suggested.

"No way! Apparently he hasn't had a girlfriend in like two years so I doubt it that he would be into me" Sam replied. "And I would never be into him!" she quickly added causing Carly to form a small smile.

"Well it sounds like you've had a rough day then" Carly said, not too sure whether she should continue the conversation or not.

"Yes, the principle and that Wendy girl seem alright though" Sam told her. "Who are those people moving in across the hall?" she shouted through being fed up of the noise they were making as she span herself around and opened up the front door.

There he was Freddie Benson stood in the middle of the hallway with a large box in his hands which read 'Fredward's room'. He didn't notice Sam at first though as he was too busy arguing with the woman stood in front of him who must have been his mother, the crazy lady. Did they not have any idea on how much noise they were making?

"Why have you taken off your jumper?" Freddie's mother questioned in a tone which sounded more like she was telling him off.

"It makes me look like a bumble bee!" he whined.

"Well that's never bothered you before" she stressed before walking into their new apartment.

"Oh for the love of fried chicken!" Sam screamed. "What are you doing here?" She questioned with her hands around her hips.

"Hey Sam" Freddie smiled. "Do you live in this building to?" he asked.

"No but that doesn't mean you can" she spat.

"So what are you doing here then?" he asked politely.

"My best friend lives here" Sam answered. "Why are you moving here?" she asked again.

"Oh I used to live in Rushwell Plaza but we moved here because Mom wanted a better window view" he rolled his eyes.

"Well you can't move here!" she exclaimed.

"Sam what's all you're shouting about?" Carly quickly called as she joined her best friend at the door. "Oh hello, I'm Carly" she introduced herself to Freddie.

"Hi, I'm Freddie" he greeted her.

"Ahh your Freddie, Sam's just told me all about you" she replied politely causing him to form a slight smile.

"I did not!" Sam denied.

It was then that an arrival of another teenage boy stopped a disagreement from unfolding. He was dressed in a similar clothing style to Freddie and it soon became more than obvious that the two were friends when they high fived each other like it were a day-to-day ritual.

"Hey Brad" Freddie greeted him.

"Hi" Brad replied. "And hello to you to Sam, did Freddie invite you to help unpack as well?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No not at all!" Sam hissed as she quickly span back around on her toes and walked straight back into Carly's apartment.

"Do you guys want to come in for some of my special lemonade?" Carly asked.

"Yeh that beats unpacking, thanks" Freddie answered.

"Defiantly, I don't want to eat any of Mrs. Benson's cucumber cups" Brad replied.

Carly then turned around a proceeded to walk back into her apartment as she welcomed the two boys into her home. As Freddie and Brad followed Carly in Brad gave Freddie a very much discreet nudge like he knew what was going on. Once they had entered the apartment, Sam had barely noticed that the two boys had come in as she was once again busy hovering over the kitchen counter whilst stuffing her face with ham. It wasn't until she heard Carly murmur "make yourselves at home" that her eyes suddenly shot up, noticing the two boys.

"Shay! What do you think you're doing?" Sam hissed once Carly had walked over to her and began to pour three glasses of her special lemonade already knowing that Sam couldn't stand the stuff.

"I'm just being neighbourly" Carly smiled as she turned around and gave Freddie his glass of lemonade as he had walked over to talk to Sam. She then began to walk over to Brad who was sat down comfortable on the couch.

"So it looks like you spend a lot of time here" Freddie commented and Sam just nodded. "At least I'll know where to find you when I start your tutoring" he told her causing her to whine.

It was then that Freddie began to take a sip out of his glass of lemonade and within seconds he began to spit the whole entire contents back into the glass. Sam suddenly started to laugh loudly at the sourness which had formed upon his face; this was the first time she had found Freddie amusing throughout the whole entire day.

"Carly! I think Freddie here needs another glass of your special lemonade" Sam laughed. "He loves it" she added with a devious smile.

"That's great!" Carly called as she ran over to get him another glass, but little did she know that Brad was busy pouring the contents of his glass into a nearby plant.

"I suddenly want cucumber cups" Brad announced.

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed chapter two, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: iRetroBlast**

It was the next day and after only having one class this morning with Freddie which was Spanish, Sam had managed to avoid him pretty well and for once even though she was made to sit next to him, he wasn't made her tutor in that particular subject. For the rest of the morning Sam had Health followed by Computer Technology and luckily for her Wendy was in those classes as well. It was now lunch and during last period Wendy had managed to convince Sam to eat with her and Tasha, so here Sam was sat across from them both as she munched away on beef jerky.

"I'm so glad it's Friday" Tasha smiled.

"Yes me to, it's finally the weekend" Wendy replied. "So Sam, how come you joined this school on Thursday and not at the beginning of the week?" she then asked.

"I don't know, that was just the day Principal Franklin told me to start" Sam shrugged. "I'm glad though because the weekend came around quicker" she told them.

Suddenly though the girls conversations was put on hold as Gibby sat down next to Tasha whilst placing an arm around her, Brad sat down on the cafeteria table with a soccer ball in hand and his feet rested up on one of the chairs and Freddie sat down in the empty seat next to Sam. Feeling like she was going to choke on her jerky as Sam witnessed Tasha kiss Gibby on the cheek she frowned.

"Wait, do you two date?" Sam questioned with confusion earning a laugh from almost everyone at the table.

"We sure do" Tasha grinned and as Sam looked towards Wendy for an explanation she just shrugged her shoulders. It was then obvious that nobody understood it.

"So Sam…" Brad started, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Your friend Carly, does she always come with lemonade?" he asked.

"There's always a jug made in the fridge" Sam replied.

"Ughhh" Brad whined.

"I love lemonade" Wendy smiled.

"Yeh not this stuff" Freddie winced causing both Sam and Brad to laugh.

"Are you sure Freddie? You had about three glasses of the stuff!" Brad began to laugh ecstatically.

"Well that was Sam's fault" he replied, sending Sam a playful glare causing her to just smile back deviously.

After Freddie had finished his third glass of Carly's special lemonade last night he was glad when his Mom barged into her apartment to get him, claiming that he was trying to run away from her and that he shouldn't have been in Carly's apartment before she had checked the place out for ticks. Sam wouldn't have minded Freddie staying longer though because to her own amusement the more lemonade he drank, the more his face reddened and the more his eyes began to water. Also seems Brad had run out of places to pour all of his glasses of lemonade, he was glad to go and eat Mrs. Benson's cucumber cups for once.

"So Sam what got you kicked out of your old school?" Gibby asked.

"Well all the mice in the science labs mysteriously got let out causing the school to have to send in pest control" Sam shrugged as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"This one takes her pranks a step further than you Wendy" Brad laughed as he nudged her slightly and with that the school bell went off signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of last period.

"What lesson have you got now?" Freddie asked Sam.

"History" she replied.

"Me too, looks like we're in another class together" he smiled.

As everyone began to exit the cafeteria, Sam and Freddie started to walk down the main school hallway on their way to History class. It was then in that exact moment where Sam realised just how right Wendy was yesterday when she told her just how popular he was. From just walking down one hallway Freddie had high fived various different students and every girl had checked him out with their cheeky glances as he walked past them but yet apparently he hadn't dated anybody in two years. He was totally oblivious to all of this attention.

"Why do I always get put sitting next to you?" Sam questioned as she took the seat next to Freddie where the History teacher Mrs Ackerman had told her to sit.

"I bet you miss me in the classes of yours I'm not in" Freddie teased.

"It's like I'm stuck with you" Sam told him, ignoring his last comment and pretending to pay an interest in the lesson.

With a new five page History paper to write the school day was now over and it was officially the weekend. Like the end of any other school day Sam had made her way to Bushwell Plaza to hang out with Carly. When she entered the Shays apartment Carly was sat on the couch flicking through one of her many favourite gossip magazines and Spencer was busy working on a sculpture like usual.

"Hey Sam, your bucket of chicken is in the fridge. I brought it back last night but you were already gone" Spencer told her making her skip right over to the fridge, cold chicken was still chicken.

Sam did leave the Shay's surprisingly earlier than usual last night. She left not long after Freddie and Brad did, claiming that Spencer was taking too long with her chicken so she would just persuade whatever boyfriend her Mom currently had to buy her a bucket. In fact she got a bucket of fried chicken and a packet of bacon, not Bolivian though.

"Are we still going to that new RetroBlast tonight?" Sam asked Carly.

RetroBlast is a new arcade which is opening up in Seattle for the first time tonight. It's supposed to have all the latest arcade games along with the old classic vintage ones and apparently the place is decorated with bright flashing neon coloured lights. The two girls had been waiting for the place to open up since they had first heard about it months ago.

"Yes, Spencer wants me to see if it's got Pak Rat" Carly replied. "Apparently it's not a true arcade if it doesn't have it" she rolled her eyes.

"What did he do with his Pak Rat machine?" Sam asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

"It's now in his bedroom" Carly replied. "Do you want to invite Freddie to come along tonight?" she asked.

"No!" Sam made clear.

"Who's Freddie?" Spencer suddenly asked butting into the girl's conversation.

"Sam's new friend" Carly told him.

"He is not my friend, he's a nub" Sam spat before taking another rather large mouthful of her chicken leg and chewing like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile Carly just shot Spencer a very knowing look.

It was 6pm and with RetroBlast now open for business Spencer had just dropped both Carly and Sam off at the place. As soon as the girls entered through the main doors their faces were immediately lit up with brightly coloured lights flashing around everywhere. There were sounds of arcade games going off with the latest up to date music blasting in the background. The place was huge and already packed with loads of people which were mainly teenagers.

"Do you see a Pak Rat machine?" Carly asked Sam.

"No, I'm going to find where they sell the snacks" Sam replied as she walked off leaving Carly in her own amusement on one of the old arcade games.

After a while of searching for where the snacks were sold, Sam had worked up even more of an appetite. Once she walked up to the snack counter, her face immediately dropped as she spotted someone who looked extremely familiar.

"Your following me around aren't you!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I work here" Freddie replied, throwing his arms up in the air to show that he was stood on the other side of the counter. "If anything you're following me around" he winked.

"Just get me a salted pretzel" Sam ordered in a huff.

"And I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring" Freddie told Sam as he handed her a pretzel.

"But tomorrow's a Saturday" she whined.

"My place midday" he replied with a smirk.

**A/N: So what do you all think will happen in Sam and Freddie's tutoring session? I would love to know what you think! Anyway thank you for all of your reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it. **

**"Nuttybuddyninja" - Hi, in answer to your question in your review, Cary's special lemonade was first brought up in the iCarly episode iWas a Pageant Girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: iStudy Buddy. **

It was Saturday morning and Sam was layed out still half asleep on the Shay's couch. She had spent the night there since Freddie had insisted on starting her tutoring so early and also Sam didn't see any sense in going home to spend the night when she would just be walking all the way back to Bushwell as soon as she got up again. Plus this was Sam; she didn't need an excuse to why she was sleeping over her best friend's house. Even though there's a pull out bed for Sam located in Carly's bedroom, she had fallen asleep on the couch before having the chance to go upstairs, so she happened to end up spending the night on the couch. Sam has always found that couch comfortable though and it is the perfect place for naps which turned out to be a great place to sleep all night seems she didn't hear the sounds of Carly snoring. On weekends both of the girls liked to sleep in and it wasn't until Sam smelt the deliciousness of Carly cooking bacon and eggs in the kitchen that she was fully awake.

"Good morning" Sam mumbled as she sat up on the Shay's couch still with a blanket fully wrapped around her.

"Good morning" Carly greeted back. "Bacon and eggs are coming right up" she then announced causing Sam to smile.

"What time is it anyway?" Sam asked as Carly handed her a plate of bacon and eggs before heading back into the kitchen to get herself some cereal.

"A little after ten thirty" Carly replied. "You should really get ready to go to Freddie's once you've finished your breakfast" she then told her.

"Oh no" Sam shook her head. "I'm not arriving on time; Mama is going to be fashionably late" she smirked hoping that it would whine him up a little.

"Sam, Freddie is giving up his free time to tutor you, the least you can do is turn up on time and be the slightest bit grateful" Carly told her. "You really are clever when you put your mind to things" she then added as she sat down next to Sam with her bowl of cereal.

"Carly I'm more than aware that he's giving up his free time but it's pretty much because he's been told to and anyway I'm sure arriving a few minutes later than expected won't hurt anybody" Sam replied causing Carly to just simply roll her eyes at her friend as she decided to just let things happen on its own.

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by after breakfast and when it came to ten past twelve, Carly had pretty much kicked Sam out of her apartment claiming that ten minutes was more than being just a few minutes late. With her backpack on her shoulder, something which Carly had insisted on her to take with her, Sam was now stood directly outside of Freddie Benson's apartment. As quickly as she could Sam knocked on the front door before she could regret even turning up to this tutoring session because to be honest something about the event which was about to happen was actually making her a little nervous. That was strange because Sam Puckett never gets nervous. After a few moments of anxiously waiting, Freddie Benson opened the door with a school book and pen in hand.

"Yes I know I'm late" Sam rolled her eyes expecting him to complain, that was the whole point of her arriving late.

"No it's fine, I was just finishing up some Biology homework" Freddie replied as he welcomed Sam into his new home. Damn Sam thought, she knew she should have waited an extra ten minutes but no Carly didn't allow it. That's what you get for having such a caring best friend.

As Sam entered Freddie's apartment she could smell a bunch of over used cleaning products but yet there was a refreshing smell of vanilla in the very homely atmosphere. The apartment still had a few boxes to be unpacked but the place seemed clean, organised and tidy. Sam also couldn't help but smirk a little at some of the pictures of Freddie that was hanging on the walls of the hallway as she and Freddie walked down it and into the kitchen. It was then that Sam came face to face with Mrs. Benson, which was now the time to find out if Spencer was right about her being crazy.

"Hello Samantha, it's nice to meet you. Please do excuse the mess of the apartment; I haven't finished unpacking and tidying everything yet" Mrs. Benson greeted and with that she picked up an object which looked like a fire extinguisher and aimed it at Sam. Within seconds Sam's face was covered in a peculiar white powder.

Yes she was defiantly crazy as for starters she had called Sam by her full name, secondly she thought her house was a mess and last but not least she had covered Sam in some sort of white powder for no apparent reason with no warning at all.

"What do you think you're doing crazy?" Sam suddenly exclaimed as she coughed on the powder that had landed in her mouth. For once she didn't quite know how to react, she was too shocked.

"Mom!" Freddie shouted. "How many times do we have to talk about this? You don't cover people in this stuff" he told her.

"I was protecting her from ticks!" Mrs Benson whined.

"Nobody has ticks" Freddie stressed.

"Then the tick-detergent is working then" she huffed before walking off.

"I'm so sorry Sam" Freddie apologised as he gave her a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'll get you a towel from the other room" he told her but before he could Mrs. Benson returned into the room with her head held high and a shopping bag in hand.

"Now is this a regular tutoring session or are you two dating?" she asked causing Sam to choke on her water.

"Mom, I've already told you were not dating" Freddie replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay well seems I can leave the two of you alone then I'm off to the grocery store and will be back in precisely fifty six minutes and seventeen seconds" Mrs. Benson told them before making her way out of the apartment.

It was then Freddie started to walk down the hallway making his way into a different room and Sam refusing to stay in the kitchen alone followed him. They had ended up in his bedroom and as Freddie walked into his en-suite bathroom to get her a towel Sam couldn't help but notice his Galaxy Wars bed spread.

"Galaxy Wars" Sam smirked as she finally began to wipe the tick detergent off of her face with the towel that Freddie had just given her.

"Yes I like Galaxy Wars but no I don't want it as my bed spread. My crazy mother won't allow me to get rid of it" Freddie explained. "It's her way of not letting me grow up" he added causing Sam to laugh a little.

"Are you into technology and stuff?" Sam found herself asking as she noticed that amount of computers and other technical equipment that was all neatly organised around his room.

"Eh yeh" Freddie replied. "I'm in the A.V. club at school" he told her.

"Geek" Sam teased, not having a clue what the A.V. club was and causing Freddie to smirk.

After a while of Sam and Freddie bickering with each other they soon made their way into the living room, where they both sat around the over sized coffee table as Freddie began to tutor Sam in math. Maths was Sam's weakest subject, it was hard and she found that some of the things that get taught in the subject aren't needed in life. For example in what life situation do you actually need to solve x? With Freddie tutoring Sam in math, she actually began to understand a few things. Maybe he made a good tutor and maybe with his help she would be able to get her grades up. Of course she would never admit that to him though.

Deciding it would be good to take a break on maths, Freddie placed a book in front of Sam that their class had read for English. It was 'The Penny Treasure'. "You need to read this" he told her.

"I already have" Sam replied. "It was like watching the TV in your head" she added.

"Really?" Freddie questioned.

"Ask me about it if you don't believe me" she told him.

"Fine, who ventures into the cave and what does he find?" Freddie asked.

"Dravis ventures into the cave and finds the key to tranquillity, which is four feet from Ginian's grave" Sam answered with a smirk on her face.

Wow. Freddie just stared at Sam in complete shock whilst making a mental note to himself to expect the unexpected from her from now on. His face softened a little after a while, she really was pretty he thought. It didn't take Sam long to notice that Freddie was staring at her. She then suddenly looked up at him while silently questioning herself to why he was watching her so carefully.

"Fredward I'm home" Mrs Benson announced as she stepped back into the apartment and interrupting whatever it was going on between Sam and Freddie. "The store didn't have those organic dinosaur cookies you love so much, so I had to get the monster truck ones and you know how I feel about them, their dangerous. I don't mind the dinosaur ones so much because their now extinct and can no longer hurt you" she explained causing Sam to laugh.

The apartment then went quiet as Mrs Benson placed all the groceries onto the kitchen counter and joined both Sam and Freddie in the living room, keen to see what they were up to.

"Oh and Freddie don't forget we need to do our annual Saturday puzzle still" she told him.

"Okay I'm going to take that as my cue to leave" Sam announced. "Thanks for the tutoring nub" she thanked him before grabbing her backpack and making her way out of the apartment.

**A/N: So I referenced The Penny Treasure in this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **

**Hope you all had a lovely Easter Sunday, Happy Easter Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: iNeed a Word. **

Monday soon approached by fast marking the end of yet another weekend and signalling the start of a brand new week. After Sam's first tutoring session with Freddie on Saturday, the two had failed to see each other for the rest of the weekend. That was something Sam was probably pleased about and she spent the rest of the weekend hanging around with Carly who had even forced her to write her History paper. Whilst writing her History Paper though, Sam had managed to consume the entire contents of the Shay's fridge claiming that school work made her even more hungry as it took away all of her energy. Freddie had spent the rest of his weekend working the Sunday shift at RetroBlast, preparing for the coming weeks AV club and lecturing his crazy mother on her most recent actions taken out on Sam.

It was Sam's first Monday at Ridgeway High and she certainly hated Mondays. Whilst taking a glance at her timetable to see what lesson she had first, it turned out that she had double Biology. As Sam entered her classroom she soon found out that Freddie was also in this class. For once though their teacher Mr. Henning didn't sit Sam next to Freddie, instead he had sat her next to Wendy. It actually felt weird to Sam that for once she wasn't sat next to Freddie seems that they were both in yet another class together. She actually felt like she wanted to sit next to Freddie despite all her moaning when she had to in other classes but she just couldn't put her finger on why she wanted to sit next to him so badly. So Sam just told herself that it was because Freddie is clever and she could have just copied him.

Freddie was sat directly in front of Sam with Brad as his lab partner, so it wasn't like they were too far away from each other. She even felt a little envious towards Brad because he was sat next to Freddie even though it was only him. As the lesson progressed though Sam decided to take advantage of where exactly it was that Freddie was sitting as she chucked her rubber at the back of his head.

"Is our teacher a hobo?" Sam mouthed to Freddie referring to the fact he had just claimed he used a hole in the ground as his toilet. Mr. Henning's dress sense wasn't that great either, it wasn't anything teacher-like at all. Freddie just shook his head with that familiar signature smirk of his spread across his face as he turned back around before giving his head a quick rub where Sam's oversized rubber had just hit him hard on the head.

The rest of Biology seemed to drag and Sam had even managed to fall asleep way before the first hour of the double period was over but luckily Wendy carefully woke her up just before Mr. Henning was about to notice. The school day then continued with Sam and Freddie bickering amongst one another throughout History and Math. The class had all each handed in their History papers and in Math Sam even noticed that she understood the lesson much more than she usually would have thanks to Freddie's tutoring. The Maths lesson even ended ten minutes early as their teacher had an urgent meeting causing all the students in that class to vacate into the hallway whilst they waited for the lunch bell to go off.

"So, how was your study date with Sam on Saturday?" Brad cheekily asked Freddie.

"It wasn't a date" Freddie told him.

"But you wish it was" Shane said who was another boy from the AV club causing Freddie to roll his eyes at the pair of them.

"Come on Freddie" Brad eased as he leant back onto the lockers. "You've been off the dating radar for two years when everyone knows for a fact that you could get any girl in this school. It's obvious that you like Sam" he explained.

"She's different from other girls" Freddie replied taking a glance over at Sam and admiring those beautiful blonde curly locks, her fair natural skin and most of all her icy blue eyes which sparkled like diamonds when he spoke to her. She was much too busy sorting out her own locker to notice that Freddie was staring at her.

"So you like her" Shane teased and Freddie nodded not even taking his eyes off of her.

"Ask her out for Friday night to the opening of the schools new play" Brad suggested. "Then go for a smoothie of something afterwards" he added.

"Brad I've only known the girl for five days" Freddie reminded him. "Plus she doesn't like me like that" he added.

"Oh yes she does, she's just got a different way of showing it" Brad assured him. "Now come on, make your move" he insisted, patting Freddie on the shoulder and closing his locker for him as he and Shane wished him good luck.

Slowly and nervously Freddie took a deep breath as he began to make his way over towards Sam whilst patting his hair down and fiddling with the bottom of his jumper which had crinkled and risen slightly. The fact that he knew his two best friends were watching from a short distance, thinking that they were giving him support seemed to make Freddie even more nervous.

"Hi" Freddie greeted when he reached Sam with his stomach in knots as if it was about to do a back flip.

"Hey Fredward" Sam smiled, using the name she had got from his mother on the weekend.

"So are you going to the opening of the school play 'Wicked' this Friday night?" he asked nervously.

"No" Sam replied. "Carly and I have plans to go laser tagging that night and I probably wouldn't have went anyway if we didn't" she explained as the lunch bell went off. "Oh time to feed my face, later nub" she smirked, closing her locker and heading towards the canteen.

Freddie's face immediately fell from the fake smile he had pulled when Sam said 'no' He wasn't entirely sure how he felt right now though as he hadn't exactly asked a girl out in two years or liked a girl as much as he likes Sam. This feeling was much different from others. Either way he turned around looking back at Brad and Shane who were on standby and gave them both that specific look which was more than enough for them to know that Freddie had been turned down.

Sam had once again eaten her lunch with Wendy and Tasha seems her and Wendy related through having a few things in common. However before the lunch period was over, Sam had decided she needed the toilet and excused herself from the lunch table and making her way towards the nearest girl's bathroom.

"I can't believe Sam and Freddie are dating" one girl gasped grabbing Sam's immediate attention as she stayed inside the cubicle that she was finished using.

"How do you know that there dating?" another girl asked whilst applying lipstick.

"The news is everywhere, apparently they had a study date on Saturday" the first girl replied. "Freddie hasn't dated anyone in two years and that girl was me. Why is he dating now and why is it her?" she questioned.

"I don't know Valarie" she answered.

"His standards have certainly dropped" Valarie commented as she attempted to fix her hair in the mirror

Sam didn't even acknowledge that last comment, what she didn't like about that conversation was that people thought she was dating the nub. She needed serious words with a certain Freddie Benson immediately.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, I'm very glad you're all enjoying the story. Keep reviewing please. **

**Also feel free to follow my twitter Nadene_Stoddart and just tweet me for a follow back. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: iArgue**

The school day was officially over and Sam found herself storming out of her Drama class as she hadn't yet confronted Freddie about why people seemed to think that the two of them were dating. Sam didn't even have the chance to talk to Freddie towards the end of lunch as she had to hide out in the toilet cubicle until Valarie and her friends had finished gossiping and finally left the girls bathroom. Once Sam eventually made it back to Wendy and Tasha the school bell went off signalling the end of lunch and Wendy had even asked Sam what had taken her so long. On her way out of the school building, Sam quickly looked around for Freddie but he was nowhere to be seen. Luckily for Sam though she knew exactly where Freddie Benson lived and she was on her way to exchange some extremely serious words with him.

As Sam arrived at Bushwell plaza her mind wasn't even thinking about going to Carly's apartment like she usually does, instead she made her way straight towards Freddie's apartment and without any hesitation she began banging her fist against the door. After less than a minute of her constant banging, which felt like a life time for Sam, Mrs. Benson answered the door causing Sam to immediately take a step back as she didn't want to be covered in any peculiar substances like last time the two had seen each other.

"Hello Samantha, how was school?" Mrs. Benson asked politely.

"The name's Sam" Sam corrected, beginning to get more and more wound up by the minute. "Where's Freddie?" she asked.

"Freddie's at AV club" Mrs. Benson replied.

"What! He can't be at AV club I need to speak to him!" Sam exclaimed, flapping her arms up in down in the air.

"Well it's going to have to wait" Mrs. Benson told her.

"It can't wait, its urgent!" Sam stressed, tugging at her hair slightly.

"Why don't you come in and wait for him?" Mrs. Benson suggested. "I've got cucumber cups" she added.

"I don't want cucumber cups!" Sam rudely shouted at her before storming into Carly's apartment.

The door to apartment 8C suddenly slammed shut causing Carly to jump and Spencer to fall off of his ladder. Carly looked up from her school work to find Sam stood firmly in the doorway looking my agitated than she had ever seen her before.

"I need some ham" Sam announced before marching over to the fridge and within seconds all the contents of the Shay's fridge went flying across the room. A carrot even managed to hit Spencer's head. "Okay, that is jank! You have no ham" she exclaimed.

"Spencer I think you better go get Sam some ham" Carly told her brother as she stood up from the couch looking concerned about her friend.

"I only brought more ham yesterday. She must have eaten it all" Spencer mumbled before grabbing a jacket and making his way out of the door.

"Okay Sam, what's up?" Carly immediately asked as soon as Spencer had left.

"Stupid Freddie Benson that's what's up!" Sam exclaimed as she ripped open a chocolate pudding cup and began eating away at it.

"What's happened now?" Carly questioned.

"The whole school only thinks I'm dating him! According to his ex girlfriend Valerie and her so called group of friends, me and the nub had a study date on Saturday" Sam ranted.

"Well Sam" Carly started carefully. "It could have easily looked that way to them seems that it was just the two of you" she finished causing Sam to frown.

"No they should have known that Freddie was just doing what all the teacher's asked him to do" Sam argued slightly. "I don't want people thinking were dating Carly" she added as she opened up her second chocolate pudding cup.

"Well Sam as long as you know the truth that should be all that matters" Carly replied.

"No" Sam disagreed. "I may have ignored Valarie's comment about Freddie's standards dropping but I certainly don't want people thinking that me and the nub are dating" she told her.

"Oh Sam that's a horrible thing for her to say" Carly said trying to comfort her best friend causing Sam to just shrug her shoulders. It wasn't clear how she felt about that specific comment that Valarie had made.

That conversation stopped there. Sam didn't want to talk about it anymore or at least until she had spoken to Freddie and with that Carly just stood from a distance and watched Sam carefully as she continued to pace up and down the kitchen eating all of the food in sight and muttering to herself constantly. Carly had never really seen Sam in this type of mood before when the circumstance was over a boy. Even at their last school when Reuben had a crush on Sam and thought that the two would end up dating, she never got annoyed with it. She just got annoyed that she couldn't understand a word that he was saying every time he opened up his mouth.

With that there was a knock on the apartment door which grabbed Carly's attention away from Sam. As Carly opened up the door Freddie Benson was stood on the over side with a dish of something that didn't even look half edible in his hands.

"Hi Freddie" Carly greeted politely as she welcomed him into her home.

"So my Mom saw Spencer eating something yesterday that wasn't up to her standards and has now made you her cucumber surprise" Freddie winced. "She's worried you're both not getting enough nutrients" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of her" Carly replied.

"Yeh trust me you don't want to eat it" Freddie told her. "If I were you I'd just get rid of it, give her the dish back and pretend that you liked it, that way nobody gets hurt" he explained as he spotted Sam over in Carly's kitchen.

Freddie had completely forgotten that Sam always goes over to Carly's after school; he thought that he wouldn't have to see her again until tomorrow which would have given him more time to clear his head after Sam turning him down at school earlier. Anyway he had already decided to try his best to act like nothing happened and to just be her tutor and what she would let him be of a friend.

"Hey Sam" Freddie started as he placed the dish of cucumber surprise on the kitchen table. "I was thinking, do you want me to tutor you for Physics Wednesday after school so you understand Thursday's lesson more?" he asked.

"Yes but it has to be here in Carly's apartment" Sam snapped.

"Sure but why?" Freddie questioned.

"So people don't think were dating" Sam yelled. "Well everyone already thinks we do. I had your ex girlfriend Valarie today claiming we had a study date and that your standards have dropped" she explained with a raise in her voice.

"I'm sorry for what Valarie said about you, she's completely wrong" Freddie apologised taking Sam by surprise. "But as for the thing about us dating, even though it's not true it's not that insane" he finished hoping that there was a tiny chance that Sam might agree.

"It's completely insane! It's even more insane than your crazy mother" Sam exclaimed.

"Why?" Freddie asked, throwing his arms up into the air and ignoring the comment that was made about his Mom. "Why is it so insane?" his frustrated self asked again with a raise in his voice.

"It's insane because I'm Sam Puckett and your Freddie Benson. Plus we don't like each other" Sam yelled.

The room went quite. It was utter silence. Carly shuffled herself backwards slightly, trying to make it look like she wasn't in the room seems the next words to be said would be awkward enough just between the two of them. It would have been worse for them knowing that Carly was in the room witnessing everything. Freddie couldn't look at Sam; his eyes were directed towards the floor looking at his shoes with his hands placed on his hips partly because he wanted to hide his rather reddened face. Sam though looked directly towards Freddie, trying to gain his eye contact when something hit her inside.

"You don't like me do you?" she suddenly asked softly, letting her guard down a little.

"Erm-" Freddie started nervously.

"I'm back with your ham" Spencer called excitedly as he entered the apartment. His timing couldn't have been more wrong.

"Finally" Sam spat as she grabbed the ham from Spencer and ran upstairs. She didn't want to hear whatever it was Freddie had to say anymore. She wasn't ready to know the answer to that question. She just needed space and a lot of time to think.

"I'm so sorry Freddie" Carly tried to apologised.

"It's alright Carly, it's clear she doesn't like me" Freddie replied as he made his way out of the apartment.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Spencer asked.

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: iAvoid You**

It was officially Tuesday and after the events that took place last night Sam had arrived to school in the worst mood she could have possibly been in. Her mood may have been a little better if she had actually managed to get some sleep last night but no that had never happened as she was up tossing and turning all night with what she claimed to be stupid thoughts about Freddie occupying her mind. It was something that she would describe as a living nightmare. Sam seemed to manage to escape from Carly's apartment last night, avoiding Carly's lecture about the way she had treated Freddie. Either way though Sam knew for a fact that she would receive it later. Sam was determined to avoid Freddie all day today but it was obvious that the two would cross each other's paths today seems they both had double English followed by Maths together where they sat next to each other.

As the sounds of the school bell fired through the school for the first time that day, Sam grumbled to herself as she slammed her locker shut and let her legs carry her all the way to English class. She walked in and straight away spotted Freddie sat on top of their desk talking to Brad, who sat across from them about some latest tech equipment. Sam confidently decided that she would simply pretend that Freddie wasn't there, so she just took her seat, placed her bag on the desk and let herself drift into her own thoughts.

"What's going on between you to?" Brad mouthed to Freddie as he spotted Sam sit down in silence completely ignoring them both. It was totally not like her usual behaviour at all.

Freddie turned around to see that Sam was indeed sitting in her seat. Something inside of him actually thought that Sam would skip school today but it seems to be that he was wrong. Great, he now had to think of an explanation to tell Brad whilst sitting next to the girl that he happened to like a lot but yet that girl was so mad at him.

"Okay let's get started" Miss Briggs ordered causing the entire class to groan except Freddie because thanks to Miss Briggs he had the whole of the lesson to think of an explanation to tell Brad.

The lesson was progressing, Sam and Freddie still hadn't said a word to each other but you had to be stupid not to notice the constant glances they were taking at one another when they both thought the other wasn't looking. Freddie had spotted that Sam's hair was in a pony tail as soon as he layed eyes on her this morning and now he was too busy admiring the beauty of her face that was lightened up even more from having her hair tied back. He did really love her curly hair down and free as well though. For Sam she had absolutely no clue why she kept staring at Freddie, gosh he irritated her.

English was over and both Sam and Freddie had failed to talk to one another for the whole of the lesson. Sam didn't even have to ask Freddie for help with the work seems she was secretly quite good at English especially since the class were studying 'The Penny Treasure' after all. The pair were now both sat in Maths and Freddie could tell that Sam was struggling. She was chewing on the end of her pencil whilst tugging on her pony tail with that familiar puzzled look on her face.

"Divide it by six" Freddie told her.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled.

That was it that was all they said to one another and now they both went back to spending the rest of the lesson in silence. Freddie was actually missing Sam's sarcastic and mocking comments. He was actually waiting to be called a 'nub' or one of the many other nicknames Sam always had lined up for him. As for Sam, she was as puzzled as a jigsaw; she didn't quite understand how she felt.

At lunch that day Freddie was sat eating at a table with Brad, Shane and Gibby and they had all noticed that Freddie was way quieter than usual, even Gibby. It was obvious that something was up.

"So" Brad piped up. "What's going on with you? Have you and Sam had your first lovers fall out already?" he questioned.

"Sam and I aren't dating" Freddie corrected him causing all three of the boys to frown.

"So she really turned you down?" Shane questioned only to receive a nod from Freddie. "Sorry Freddie we thought you were joking when you told us she said no yesterday especially since Valarie claims that the two of you are dating" he added.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this" Brad started. "It's obvious she likes you, I for one saw the way she was looking at you in English class this morning. We've just got to think of a way to get her to admit it" he finished.

"How about I tempt her with liquid soap" Gibby suggested.

"Guys will you just drop it!" Freddie snapped as he got up from the lunch table. "She doesn't like me, just please leave it at that" he begged before picking up his backpack and leaving the school cafeteria.

"I thought the liquid soap was a great idea" Gibby mumbled.

As Freddie left the school cafeteria and entered the school's main hallway he spotted Valerie with a few of her friends stood around gossiping and giggling at their lockers. He was mad at her for spreading rumours about him and Sam and especially for the comment she had made about Freddie's standards dropping, basically claiming the Sam wasn't good enough for him. That wasn't true at all. With Freddie feeling all riled up, not like his usual self at all, he strutted over to the girls ready to give Valarie a piece of his mind.

"I need a word with you" Freddie ordered looking straight towards Valarie and ignoring her two friends stood either side of her.

"Hey Freddie, how are you?" Valarie smiled like nothing was up.

"Sam and I aren't dating" he told her.

"Oh okay" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes so you can stop with all these stupid rumours your starting" Freddie replied. "And you can stop with all these comments about my standards dropping. They haven't dropped at all; they only dropped when I dated you" he snapped causing all of Valarie's so called friends to gasp.

"Oh you like her don't you" Valerie smiled deviously ignoring what Freddie had just said about her, she would deal with that insult later.

"I never said that" Freddie replied before storming off just in case he ended up saying something he would regret later or something that would give Valarie the information to start yet another rumour.

"But you never said you didn't" Valarie mumbled to herself as she watched Freddie walk away.

School was over for the day and Sam had let herself into Carly's apartment like she usually does only to find Spencer nowhere to be seen and Carly making herself something to drink in the kitchen. Sam chucked her bag onto the floor and flopped down onto the couch feeling irritated and exhausted. She felt irritated because she had spent the day dodging people's constant remarks about the rumour that was currently going around and even more irritated because she didn't quite know how she felt about it which was one of the reasons why she had been avoiding Freddie all day.

"Hey Sam, we need to talk about last night" Carly greeted, snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "Wait, why is your hair tied back? You only ever wear your hair up if you haven't slept" she continued.

"That's because I haven't slept Carls" Sam replied. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep" She told her as she layed down on the couch and snapped her eyes shut.

"Something's bothering you" Carly said. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Nothing" Sam lied. "You can give me a lecture about how bad I've treated Freddie later, in the mean time let me sleep" Sam told her.

"Okay, do you want some ham first?" Carly asked.

"No thanks" Sam replied.

Yes something was defiantly up, Sam had said no to ham.

**A/N: Thank you once again for your great reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: iAdmit Something. **

Sam had luckily managed to avoid Carly's lecture for another day as she had actually fallen asleep and not woken up until the morning when she had to then rush and jet off to school. Well that's what Carly thought anyway because for most of the night Sam was pretending to be asleep just so she could avoid Carly's lecture about how bad she's been treating Freddie lately. She had managed to get some sleep though but for Sam some sleep was not enough. So it was now Wednesday morning and Sam was rummaging around her locker looking for something edible that she could eat for breakfast whilst she waited for the school bell to fire through the halls, telling her to go to History class.

"Fat cake" a familiar voice offered and as Sam turned to her side she connected eyes with the one and only Fredward Benson who was leaning against the lockers. Ignoring him was appearing to become difficult.

"How do you know I like fat cakes?" Sam questioned as she took the fat cake from Freddie, which was her way of saying thank you. Freddie however just shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had seen Sam munching on a fat cake quite often as she walked down the halls of the school.

"Can we just go back to normal?" Freddie asked. "Well whatever normal is for us anyway" he added as he instantly noticed that Sam's hair was back to being down, curly and free today.

"What do you mean?" Sam requested.

"I know you've been ignoring me-"Freddie started.

"Excuse me you've been ignoring me as well" Sam fired back as she cut him off.

"I have not! I'm the one that's come over here to talk to you" he argued.

"Fine we can go back to normal" Sam told him. "But for the record there is no 'us' you're just my study buddy" she made clear, even though it was more for her own benefit.

"Okay and seems I'm just your study buddy it's good to know were still on for today's study session after school" Freddie smirked as he folded his arms.

"Yes" Sam replied, she had completely forgotten about that arrangement until now. "But it's most definitely at Carly's apartment" she finished, receiving a nod from Freddie as the two continued to bicker all the way to History class.

As the bickering duo entered their History class they were too wrapped up in their current conversation to notice anything that was going on in their current whereabouts. As they sat down in their seats, Brad and Shane couldn't help but notice that both Sam and Freddie were talking to one another again and it looked as if they were enjoying each other's company. Even though Sam wouldn't admit it, she liked the fact that she and the nub were getting along again just like they did when they first met each other.

History class went fast and so did the next few lessons that Sam and Freddie had together that day. Sam actually even found Maths class quite pleasant today seems she was back to talking to Freddie and could either copy him or ask him for help when ever she got stuck. It was now lunch and the boys had managed to steal Freddie away in order to get the latest news on the nature of his and Sam's relationship. Lately it seemed that the boys were more interested in gossiping then the girls.

"So it seems that you and Sam are talking again" Brad started. "It didn't take long" he added.

"Yeh, I gave her a fat cake" Freddie replied.

"So are you dating now?" Shane asked.

"No" Freddie rolled his eyes. "I've told you she doesn't like me" he snapped slightly. It was irritating him that his friends wouldn't leave it alone that he and Sam would never date. If his friends couldn't get over that fact then how an earth was he supposed to?

"Freddie she does like you. We all know you can go out with any girl that you want to" Brad told him once again.

"Brad you keep saying that I could get any girl to go out with me" Freddie replied. "So why is it that the one girl I like and want to date won't go out with me?" he questioned in an annoyed tone only to receive no reply from Brad.

Sam, Wendy and Tasha had eaten lunch together again today and as all of the three girls came out of the school cafeteria together and began to walk down one of the school hallways, Valarie who was up to her same old tricks started to make her way over to the three of them. She only really wanted to talk to one girl in particular though, which was indeed Sam Puckett.

"Hello Sam" Valarie greeted, ignoring the presence of both Wendy and Tasha.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I know you like him" Valarie replied.

"Excuse me?" she questioned not having a clue what Valarie was on about.

"Freddie of course" Valarie smiled.

"I don't like Freddie" Sam told her.

"Oh Sam, you're not fooling me" Valarie replied. "But don't worry it can stay as our little secret for now" she winked with a knowing smile as she walked off leaving Sam with her mouth wide open in shock.

"So you do like Freddie!" Tasha cheered.

"I knew it!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

Great. Now Sam had to explain herself all over again…

As soon as the school day ended Sam rushed out of school as quickly as she could and headed straight for Carly's apartment. Sam didn't particularly want a study session with Freddie now after her latest conversation with a certain Valarie but for some reason she knew that there was no way out of it especially with Carly now on her case constantly. The one thing Sam had her mind on right now was to eat a lot of ham before Freddie got to Carly's so that she could calm her nerves. Nerves? What did Sam have to be nervous about? It wasn't like this was a date or anything. Plus she doesn't even like the boy. It appeared to be that her conversation with Valerie earlier was playing on her mind.

"Hey, can we please talk about the current Freddie situation now?" Carly asked as soon as Sam entered her apartment heading straight towards the fridge.

"No we can't, he's going to be here any minute to tutor me" Sam replied, shoving a slice of ham into her mouth.

"Wait, he's still coming over to tutor you?" Carly questioned. "I thought you were ignoring him" she added sounding confused.

"I was but then we sorted things out but today-"Sam started but got cut off by a knock at the door.

"But what?" Carly asked.

"I'll tell you later, he's here, just stay down here but pretend you're not here" Sam ordered as she went to answer the door. "But be here when I need you" she added.

"Sure" Carly rolled her eyes at her very unclear instructions.

"Nub" Sam greeted Freddie as she opened the door.

Freddie frowned slightly at the tone of voice Sam had used whilst greeting him with her favourite nickname. It sounded as if it was less of a joke as usual which was strange because he had thought the two had made up, especially since they had been fine with each other all day.

"Hey" Freddie greeted back as he walked into the apartment. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yup" Sam nodded as she over emphasised her 'p' sounds.

"No it's not your in a mood with me again" Freddie pointed out. "What's up?" he questioned wanting to know what he had supposedly done this time.

"I'm not in a mood with you; I'm in a mood with something to do with you" Sam told him.

"That makes no sense" Freddie replied.

"It does when Valarie comes over to me claiming that I like you and it can stay as our little secret for now" Sam argued. "She makes no sense seems she's been spreading rumours that were dating" she added.

"Maybe she wants her rumour to be true" Freddie suggested.

"Well that's not going to happen" Sam told him.

"Do you want to be tutored or not?" Freddie questioned deciding that he wanted to change the conversation.

"Yes" Sam huffed.

It was then that Carly had to sit and watch the world's most awkward tutoring session known to man. In fact it was so awkward to watch that Carly had decided that she would rather be in the current situation herself because surely that would be less awkward than watching it.

"Sam you really need to start treating him better" Carly told her best friend as soon as Freddie left. "He really does like you" she added.

"Yeh I know Carls" Sam replied.

"What? You know? I thought you were being stupid and just hadn't caught on" Carly explained.

"No, I finally figured it out when he asked me out for Friday" Sam informed her.

"What did you say?" Carly asked eagerly feeling very intrigued in this conversation.

"I acted dumb…well at least I think I did. I told him me and you are going laser tagging this Friday" Sam explained whilst questioning herself why she was admitting all of this now.

"Why didn't you just let him down like you usually do with other boys?" Carly asked only to receive a shrug of the shoulders from her friend. "Do you like him?" she then asked carefully.

"No I don't like him" Sam moaned, getting up from the couch.

"It's okay if you do-"Carly started.

"Look, just because I'm confused about my current feelings for the boy and may possible think he's a tiny bit cute doesn't mean I like him" Sam huffed before storming over to the fridge and stuffing another slice of ham in her mouth.

Oh gosh, Sam immediately regretted admitting that as she rested her forehead on the edge of the fridge and ran a hand through her hair. She was confused and stressed out to the max. But Carly, she couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Aww, I got a little excited writing the end of this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews, please review this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: iRun Away**

Thursday had past with pretty much nothing changing in Sam and Freddie's relationship. They both had technically ignored each other throughout the whole day seems Freddie was hurt by the way Sam had treated him during their study session the previous evening and Sam just had a serious headache for the whole day as she tried to get her head to think straight. The only conversation they had with each other that day was "Hi, how are you. The weathers great" and that was only to be polite in the classes that they shared together. Sam and Freddie also didn't really know where they stood with each other anymore. It was extremely awkward and obviously completely uncomfortable for the both of them.

It was now Friday morning and Sam had spent yet another night at the Shay's apartment and planned on staying there for the weekend seems her Mother was away in Vegas for God knows how long. Sam was currently sat on the Shay's couch in today's clothing, wrapped up in her own thoughts whilst Carly sat on a chair close by still in her pyjamas. Carly was beginning to get a little worried about her friend; she had been really quiet since her latest confession on Wednesday. Sure Sam didn't completely admit to liking Freddie but it sure was close enough. Carly knew that getting the pair together was going to be hard work but once Sam finally comes to terms with her feelings then this would all be worth it for sure. Well that's if Sam ever comes to terms with her feelings that is.

"Sam" Carly started. "You do know I'm going to visit my Dad for the weekend tonight so we can't exactly go laser tagging" she reminded her.

"Yeh I know" Sam nodded. "I'm just going to hide out here for the weekend" she told her.

"Yes that's fine, Spencer will still be here so it's not like you'll be on your own" Carly reassured her.

"I'm going to go to school now" Sam mumbled, not wanting to talk anymore as she picked up her school bag and walked out of the door whilst Carly made a mental note to tell Spencer to look after Sam this weekend.

Sam wasn't particularly enjoying school today; her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Having to sit next to Freddie throughout the whole entire two hours of English was painful and having Miss Briggs as your teacher just without a doubt doubled the pain. But at least there was no more English lessons now for the rest of the week which made Sam feel a little better. She was now currently spending her free period sat down in one of the school's many outside areas. Her back was turned away meaning that she wasn't aware of the exact people walking past her to get to their classes. Some of those exact people who were walking by were indeed Shane, Brad and of course Freddie. The three boys were just walking by casually talking, on their way to the school theatre as Freddie stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he had spotted Sam sat down nearby.

"What's up man?" Shane immediately asked and Freddie just said nothing but pointed his head over in the direction to where Sam was.

"Oh" Brad murmured.

"I'll catch you guy's up in a minute" Freddie told them as he left his two friends and began to walk over to Sam. This actually surprised both Brad and Shane seems Sam and Freddie took pleasure in ignoring each other all morning through English.

"What are you doing out here?" Freddie asked Sam as he took a seat down next to her, a little to close in fact causing Sam to shuffle over slightly.

"Well seems I don't do any extra-curricular clubs, activities or lessons I have a free period" Sam replied, refusing to look at Freddie. "What are you doing out here?" she then found herself asking.

"The AV club are just finishing setting up all the camera's and lights for the opening of the school's play tonight." Freddie told her.

"Oh" Sam sighed. That was right, the opening of the school's play. It was the opening of the same school play that Freddie had asked Sam to. I could have been going on a date tonight Sam thought to herself but she had turned him down. Sam then silently scoffed to herself though as a reminder that she didn't want to go on a date with that nub anyway.

"So…" Freddie started.

"So…" Sam repeated awkwardly.

"Are we ever going to be able to talk to each other properly?" he asked confidently.

"It's not my fault you constantly whine me up and get on my last nerves" Sam argued.

"Excuse me! What do I do? I'm a pretty decent person if I may say so myself, I tutor you, I gave you a fat cake and I'm never horrible" Freddie frowned. "I like you Sam Puckett, when are you going to get that into your head-"Freddie continued only to be cut off by a small dainty hand being placed onto his left cheek whilst a soft but forceful pair of lips seemed to attach themselves to his.

Freddie must have blinked five times before he fully realised what exactly was going on. Sam Puckett was kissing him, she was kissing him and just when Freddie gently ran his hand across her right thigh and began to kiss Sam back, her eyes immediately shot wide open as she jumped up off of the ground detaching herself from Freddie's lips.

"See now look at what you made me do" Sam screamed as she wiped her hand across her mouth before she began to run away.

"No! Sam, wait!" Freddie called desperately but she was already gone. Sam did however leave a beaming smile on Freddie's face though because after all he had just been kissed by Sam Puckett.

Sam ran fast, faster than ever, to the only one place that had ever felt like home. She stumbled into Carly's apartment a little out of breath but it was mostly her mind fumbling around like crazy and her stomach doing summersaults which had sent her out of control. She just couldn't think straight, her thoughts were flying back and forth like she was one giant Frisbee.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Carly asked concerned as Sam came bolting into the apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it. "School's not finished yet and you promised me when you started that you wouldn't ditch" she whined.

Sam's promise about not ditching school was the last thing that was on her mind at the moment. Anyway it wasn't like she was going to miss anything important, just the rest of her free period and then Art class. Since when was Art class important these days?

"If Freddie comes looking for me I'm not here and I've moved to France!" Sam told her as she started to pace up and down.

"Sam, what's happened?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I don't understand it" Sam stressed.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Well I shouted at him, he shouted at me then the next minute I kissed him" Sam shouted, spilling every little detail like there was no tomorrow. "Then I ran and here I am." she finished nervously tugging at her hair.

"Sam that's great! You must know you like him now" Carly smiled.

"What! No! It's the exact opposite actually. I don't like him, I just can't!" Sam expressed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, if he shows up just tell him I'm not here" she added, running up the stairs before Carly could say anymore.

As Sam got to the top of the stairs, she let herself slide down the wall onto the floor in a huff as she buried her head in her knees. What an earth had happened today? Why did she kiss him in the first place? If anything Sam was now even more confused and stressed out about her current feelings. Freddie Benson was such a nub.

Hours of sitting down on the hard floor, deep in her own thoughts, with her head resting down on her knees went by when Sam decided that her stomach feeling nauseous was all down to her being hungry. She hadn't eaten in hours after all. Once Sam got up off of the floor and had made her way down stairs Carly was in the living room checking her suitcase over one more time before she left to go and visit her father. As Sam started to walk over to the fridge there was a knock at the door causing Sam to quickly duck and hide behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hi Freddie" Carly greeted once she had opened the door.

"Hey, is Sam here?" Freddie asked eagerly.

"Erm no she isn't, I haven't seen her since she left for school this morning" Carly lied, she hated lying.

"Ughhh" Freddie groaned slightly. "If you see her can you please tell her I need to talk to her" he begged.

"Sure, is it about anything important?" Carly asked.

"It's probably best that Sam tells you" Freddie replied.

He was such a gentlemen Carly thought. Why couldn't Sam just go out with him already? Freddie was great for her, different from all of her previous boyfriends but that was a great thing.

"Sam, you're going to have to talk to him eventually" Carly told her as soon as she had finished talking to Freddie.

"Yes I know" Sam replied. "But eventually can wait" she added.

**A/N: So only 1 review on the last chapter, are people not enjoying the story anymore? Thank you to that reviewer, please review, thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: iPicture**

Sam was fast asleep on the Shay's couch, well it was only 6:30am on a Saturday morning after all and she was planning on sleeping in until midday at least. That's what she did on Saturday's; it was like an un-written rule to Sam that people should sleep in. Well that plan soon got ruined because suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that made Sam herself jump up and out off her sleep. She tried to ignore it, hoping to fall back to her peaceful sleep but no, the knocking just got much louder and much more frantic. After a while Sam threw herself off of the couch and pounced for the front door, ready to give whoever it was a huge piece of her mind. How dare people think its okay to interrupt precious sleeping time?

As Sam flung the front door open, the person on the other side of it was revealed to be Freddie Benson. As soon as Sam caught sight of him her eyes widened as her memory of yesterday's event suddenly came flooding back to her. With a sudden hesitation, Sam knocked herself out of her thoughts as she tried her best to slam the door shut, only to have Freddie block her from doing so with his foot.

"Leave me alone" Sam yelled, trying to push the door shut.

"You need to look at your SplashFace page" Freddie ordered.

"Why?" Sam suddenly found herself asking as she straightened up and re-opened the door.

"Just look at it" Freddie sighed and with that Sam turned around quickly on her toes and began to make her way over to the computer.

As Sam sat down on the kitchen stool and began frantically typing away on the computer to log into SplashFace she then noticed that Freddie had followed her into the apartment. When did she say that he could come in? Sam then also spotted a note that had been left for her on the counter and after realising that it was stupid to follow Freddie's instructions, she stopped typing and picked up the note to read it.

**Sam, **

**Socko says he's seen a beavecoon; I'm off to see it to! You know where I am if I'm not here when you wake up. **

**I always said they were real. **

**Spencer. **

Great Sam thought, she was well and truly alone with the nub and especially after what happened yesterday she was far from pleased about that.

As Sam logged onto her SplashFace account, it was oddly over run by hundreds of notifications. After finding out that she had been tagged in a photo by Valerie, yes Valerie as in Freddie's ex girlfriend, she loaded it up and within seconds a photo had filled the screen of both Sam and Freddie in the middle of that kiss they had shared with one another yesterday. Sam just stared in both shock and anger; the photo had over one hundred comments from mainly their friends expressing their excitement now the two were apparently finally together. The caption Valerie had posted with it even angered Sam "I did tell you all" it read, gosh she was going to kill her.

"Sam…" Freddie started, pulling her out of her thoughts; she had even forgotten he was in the room.

"Get rid of it! Take it down" Sam immediately exclaimed.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Get the picture off of the internet so people can't see it" Sam instructed.

"Sam, I think everyone's already seen it" Freddie replied.

"So, just take it down!" she screamed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he questioned.

"You're a computer geek, hack into that skunk bag's account and take the picture down" Sam yelled.

"Fine but it's going to take some time" Freddie told her as he took her seat and began typing away on the computer.

Sam just stood there awkwardly as she watched Freddie typing away being the nub that he is. She was slightly embarrassed now, everyone knew that they had kissed and now she was going to have to kick some butts on Monday…starting with Valerie's. As Sam stood there she realised that Freddie was yet to bring up their kiss…was he going to bring it up? She did kiss him in a surprise attack after all.

As Freddie typed away on the computer, he couldn't help but stare at Sam's reflection that was in the computer screen. She looked beautiful even though she had just woken up and was still wearing her nightly wear. It was hard to keep his eyes off of her.

"Do you want to maybe get changed?" Freddie asked carefully.

"No" Sam snapped back. She then remembered she was still wearing what she had slept in last night, a tight tank top, no bra and short pyjama shorts. "On second thoughts that might be a good idea" she huffed as she quickly folded her arms over her chest and stormed up the stairs.

When Sam came back downstairs twenty minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a penny tee which expressed her current mood, she hoped that Freddie would have hacked Valerie's account and left but no he was still there typing away on the computer. She then headed over to the fridge deciding that seems she was up and dressed at 7am in the morning she was going to eat her breakfast.

"Okay, I'm finished" Freddie soon announced.

"Good" Sam muttered. "When people mention it, say the picture was edited, cropped and all that jazz" she told him.

"Sam my friends will not believe that" Freddie argued slightly.

"Then make something up that they will believe" Sam snapped.

"You do know there's nothing stopping Valerie from reposting this" he told her softly.

"Yeh I know" Sam nodded. "I'll just deal with her on Monday" she smirked.

It went silent for a moment as Freddie smiled back at Sam. He wanted to desperately talk about the kiss yesterday; he wanted to kiss her again. Does this mean she likes him to? It must do but then why did she order him to take down the picture?

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Freddie asked causing Sam to groan. He had to ask her, it was killing him not to.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sam replied turning away from him.

"I need to know" he told her.

"I guess it was to shut you up. It's annoying when you ramble on" she lied.

"I'm not taking that for an answer" Freddie snapped slightly.

"I don't know why I kissed you, okay?" Sam finally whined at him, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Do you like me?" Freddie asked carefully only to get a shrug of the shoulders from Sam. "How long do you think it will be until you figure it out?" he questioned only to get another shrug of the shoulders as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Well I'm going to give you some space" Freddie announced after moments of silence past between them and he had sat down next to her. "I think it will do us both some good if we spend some time apart. You need to figure out what your feelings are and its killing me being around you when I don't know what I am to you. I like you, just keep that in mind" he explained and Sam nodded not really knowing what to say or how she felt about it. "When you figure things out, come and find me" he added and with that he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Bye Freddie" Sam said.

"Goodbye" he smiled knowing it was going to be hard keeping his distance from Sam but it was what needed to happen right now.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, please review this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: iKeep Distance**

Monday soon came around and Sam was now dreading going to school more than she had ever dreaded the thought of school before. For once it wasn't because she was on the verge of being kicked out, she wasn't in trouble with her teachers and it wasn't due to the fact that going to school meant education at all. It was because everyone knew that she had kissed Freddie and by judging the amount of attention that photo got, Sam knew that all eyes would be on her today. Even though she wasn't looking forward to school, she knew that she would at least take some pleasure out of whipping a certain Valerie's butt.

As Sam arrived at school and began to walk down the main school hallway, she went straight towards her locker to grab her Biology books for first and second period. Once she had shoved them into her bag she spotted Valerie over at her own locker and before Sam could even think about it she had already pounced half of the distance between her and Valerie. All of a sudden Valerie shrieked as she felt her head being pulled by someone grabbing hold of her hair and dragging her fiercely down the corridor out into the school courtyard.

"Sam, what an earth was that all about?" Valerie panicked as she landed on the floor trying to get her breathing back to normal. She didn't have a clue to what exactly Sam Puckett was capable of until now.

"Oh you know what that was all about!" Sam spat angrily.

"Okay I know you might be the slightest bit irritated about the picture I put online but I think you might be over reacting" Valerie soothed as she got herself back up onto her feet and carefully smoothed down her dress before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"It's strange how you're not so confident when all your so called friends aren't around" Sam commented as she quickly and swiftly dug into her jacket pocket and flung out her most favourite invention, the butter sock.

"Wh-what is that?" Valerie questioned, stuttering slightly.

"It's a butter sock" Sam rolled her eyes. "Just the thing I need to knock some sense into you" she added, hitting it against the wall and causing Valerie to jump.

"Oh Sam you won't hit me with that" Valerie commented.

"And what makes you think that?" Sam questioned, swinging her butter sock around.

"Because of Freddie of course" Valerie smiled. "What is he going to think if you beat me with that horrid thing?" she questioned as she watched Sam think carefully.

"Fine" Sam snapped as she grabbed Valerie's dress collar tightly. "But if you ever put that picture online again, show it to anyone or even send it to someone to do your dirty tricks for you, I swear that I won't just hit you with this thing I'll have my Uncle Carmine-"

"Okay, okay I understand" Valerie panicked as she cut Sam off.

"Good" Sam nodded as she let go of Valerie and watched her run all the way back into the school building.

Once Valerie was out of sight, Sam stood still confused thinking to herself. Why on earth did the thought of Fredward knowing she had hit someone with a butter sock stop her from doing so? Why should she care what he thinks? She never thought she did until now. Sam huffed to herself as she heard the school bell ring, telling her to go off to double Biology class. Kicking Valerie's butt was supposed to be the highlight of her day…

Sam strolled into Biology class and sat down in her seat which was when she spotted Freddie sitting in his usual seat which was directly in front of her. Great so she now had to spend the next two hours staring at the back of his head, that was hardly giving her some time to think at all. All of a sudden though Sam felt someone poke her on the shoulder and as she turned her neck to see who it was Wendy had arrived with an amused smirk on her face. Sam immediately sighed, it was clear that Wendy wanted the latest gossip about her and Freddie.

"Okay class let's get started" Mr. Henning announced.

"Thank you" Sam then mentally whispered to herself, now she could avoid explaining everything to Wendy at least to lunch time.

Double Biology killed Sam; it was hard work pretending to have an interest in the lesson she didn't even understand just to keep Wendy off of her back for a while. Once the lesson was over Sam spent her free time just wondering around trying to keep herself out of sight before her next lesson. It was soon time for Maths and once Sam had walked into the classroom she instantly spotted that Brad was sat in Freddie's seat.

"Why are you sat here?" Sam asked Brad as she took her seat next to him.

"Freddie asked me to" Brad replied. "He said something about giving you some space" he shrugged.

"You better be good at Math" Sam warned him, making him crack a small smile.

"So…that picture…" Brad started.

"It was edited" Sam snapped.

"Oh okay" Brad replied as he rolled his eyes slightly but lucky enough for him Sam was too distracted to notice as she had just spotted Freddie sat over in Brad's seat talking to Shane.

The same thing happened in History class, instead of sitting next to Freddie like usual Sam ended up sitting next to Shane. She didn't like all these switch round's they were annoying and only made people gossip even more as they tried to figure out what was going on between her and Freddie.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on between you and Sam seems your making us sit in your seats during lessons?" Brad asked Freddie as the boys were stood around their lockers at the start of lunch.

"Yes, why aren't you sat next to each other seems you kissed on Friday?" Shane questioned eagerly.

"We didn't kiss" Freddie lied, knowing that they wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't even believe it himself but he was just following his part of the deal with Sam.

"Let me guess you're going to try telling us it was edited" Brad scoffed.

"No" Freddie smirked, knowing that Sam must have already tried that one on him. "I was helping her remove an eyelash, yes removing an eyelash" he lamely replied nervously wondering if they would buy it. "I'll be back in a minute" he added as he spotted Valerie over at her locker.

"I need to talk to you" Freddie announced as joined Valerie over at her locker.

"Don't worry Freddie I'm not going to do anything else with the picture" Valerie sighed causing Freddie to frown, she sounded so sincere. "Sam's already spoken to me, well threatened me" she added.

"Okay, well-"Freddie paused not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sorry if posting the picture has upset you" Valerie apologised. "But I really think me posting the picture will eventually sort things out between the two of you" she explained before closing her locker and making her way to the school cafeteria.

"Wow" Freddie mouthed to himself, he was not expecting that.

Once the school day had come to an end Sam made her way to Bushwell plaza seems Carly was supposed to be home from visiting her Dad by now. Sam headed straight into the Shay's apartment just like she usually does and found Carly sitting on the couch doing nothing like she was waiting for her to arrive.

"Sam" Carly beamed as she got up and hugged her best friend. "I've been trying to call and text you since Saturday morning" she told her.

"Sorry Carls the battery died Friday night, my charger is at home and you took yours away with you so I couldn't borrow it" Sam replied and Carly nodded.

"I saw the photo" Carly started as both girls sat down on the couch. "Have you spoken to Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeh I got him to take the photo down" Sam told her. "And that was when he decided that we need to give each other some space. I haven't spoken to him today since he's switched his seats around in every class we share together" Sam explained.

"How do you feel about that?" Carly questioned.

"Honestly Carly" Sam started nervously. "Like he's broken up with me" she admitted.

**A/N: Chapter 11 is now complete, hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **


End file.
